Puzzle Child
Puzzle Child is a young Prospitian Pawn that serves in the Junior Pawn Scouts. Appearance Puzzle Child is a small child with a body structure strongly reminiscent of Clover of the Felt, though he is quite certain he has no idea who this Clover fellow is. Before his exile, he wore the standard uniform for a member of the Junior Pawn Scouts, an outfit modeled after the garb of Prospitian soldiers. Rather than the official Pawn Scouts hat, however, he instead wore his "genuine, totally-not a knock-off, really really official Little Sleuth's Hat". Personality Puzzle Child is an adventurous little child with a flair for problem solving!...Or at least that's what he tells himself. In reality, his flair is still underdeveloped. However, he takes every opportunity to put his budding sleuthing skills to use and will investigate even the most mundane of circumstances! Puzzle Child absolutely oozes youthful innocence and probably doesn't even know what a war IS, let alone that his people are losing one. Relationships BoxedInn Relationships Character Background Growing up, PC dreamed of being a detective! Solving cases, helping flighty broads (whatever those were!), and generally being an incredibly hard-boiled and awesome guy! That's how he imagined the high life to be. Until then, though, he spent his time as a member of the Junior Pawn Scouts. There he learned several important skills like tent pitching, wallet-modus making, mastering consort calls, and everything else he'd need to know to be a productive member of Prospitian society! A day or two before the war broke out, he and his troop had taken a visit to the battlefield to familiarize themselves with the place at which they'd more than likely meet their deaths. The direness of this thought was lost on little PC, who only saw the adventure. However, upon leaving, he realized he had left his most prized possession behind: his genuine, totally-not a knock-off, really really official Little Sleuth's Hat! Worse yet, he ALSO most prized possession: his genuine sleuth-grade chewing gum, was in that hat! Without telling a soul, he ventured off to solve the case of the missing sleuth-swag! Unfortunately, the war started soon after. After days of wandering, blissfully unaware of his current danger, he found his quarry. As he reunited with his loving hat and candy, he felt a rumbling. The Black King was fast approaching. His sad, soulless eyes didn't even see the small prospitian child in his path. Just before death seemed certain, a colossal shadow blotted out the sky. Looking up, PC saw the White King, struck down in his defense. A soldier witnessed the whole thing, grabbed the child, and ventured forth to report the tragedy to his queen. She did not take the news well. Enraged beyond reason, she ordered the child exiled for treason: exiled for getting her husband killed. Unable to disobey his queen, and unable to talk her out of it, the soldier exiled PC to parts unknown. Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Prospitians Category:Knife Users Category:Key Users